


Bobcat Birthday Bash

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable Online
Genre: Gen, birthday fic, minor spoilers for most recent story quests
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-06
Updated: 2018-07-06
Packaged: 2019-06-06 11:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,189
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15193871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: Every year, the Bobcatz combine Abbey's birthday with Tan's. But this year, something is a little different. Abbey belongs to abigail-swiftpaw-sso on tumblr.





	Bobcat Birthday Bash

When Abbey had first arrived in Moorland, setting foot on the Jorvik soil, she’d almost immediately been bailed up by a girl dressed all in pink. Emilie, her name had been, a dark-skinned girl with dark hair. A young man standing in the middle of the courtyard with a horse had sighed, shaking his head.

“Hi, you’re new here!” the girl had greeted with a bright, happy smile that had still seemed somehow fake. “Welcome to Moorland. I’m Emilie, from the Bobcatz, the best riding club in Jorvik and the only one in Moorland. What’s your name, how are you?”

“Uh, I’m Abigail?” Abbey had said, feeling oddly threatened by this girl. “Abigail Swiftpaw. And I’m… feeling a little overwhelmed right now, to be honest.”

“Ohh, right, sorry,” Emilie had said, stepping away from her. “Sorry about that, Loretta does keep telling me to respect other people’s personal space but I guess I just never listen. Sorry.” She’d grinned sheepishly, and Abbey had let out a sigh of relief. The young man had cleared his throat. “Sorry Justin, I’ll let her go now.”

“Sorry about her,” Justin had said as Emilie had left the courtyard. “I did ask the Bobcatz to leave the new arrivals alone but I guess, as usual, they didn’t listen. At least it was only Emilie you met, though, and not Loretta.”

“It’s okay,” Abbey had said. “I’ll be fine, I think. It was just a shock, that’s all.”

“Yeah, I bet,” Justin had said. “Now that she’s gone, though, let’s get on to the proper introductions.”

“Yes please,” Abbey had said with a laugh. 

“Welcome to Moorland Stables, and to Jorvik, if this is the first time you’ve come here,” Justin had said. “I’m Justin Moorland, as you probably already know thanks to Emilie, and this fine mare here will be your horse for the summer. Unless you ever want to buy another horse, that is. I think the two of you will get along just fine.” As he’d spoken, he’d petted the neck of a dark bay mare who’d stood calmly beside him. The mare had looked at Abbey curiously for a moment before giving a friendly nicker.

“Hi,” Abbey had said, smiling as she’d approached the large animal. “You’re a pretty one, aren’t you? What’s your name?”

“Emeraldpetal,” Justin had said. Abbey had smiled. It had been a nice name then, and it still was now.

“Couldn’t have named her better myself,” Abbey had said, reaching a hand out for the mare to sniff. “Strong but sweet, huh?”

“Yeah, Jorvik Warmbloods tend to have those traits,” Justin had said. “They make great companions. Maybe, if things go well and you think of staying here, you two might even make lifelong companions.” Abbey had smiled. She’d very much liked the sound of that.

After introducing her to the horse and stables and ensuring that she could ride, Abbey had been allowed out of the main stableyard. The first person she’d seen had also been dressed in pink, stopping in front of her. Emilie again. Abbey had suppressed a sigh, just waiting for this to be over with.

“Hey, you’re allowed out!” Emilie had said, grinning. “That’s great! I’m looking forward to seeing you on the tracks and around here. Oh, and since you’re staying, when is your birthday?”

“July sixth, why?” Abbey had answered. Emilie had hummed thoughtfully, rubbing her chin and furrowing her brow after tapping the date into her phone.

“Hmm, now that’s going to be a problem,” Emilie had said. “Or maybe not, maybe we’ll be able to organise something.”

“Huh?” Abbey had said, completely confused now. Emeraldpetal had found something interesting to sniff at on the ground, and Abbey had let the mare sniff around.

“Oh, it’s just that your birthday falls on the same day as Tan’s,” Emilie had said. “She’s one of our members. Almost the leader, really. She’s our leader’s best friend, they’re so close.”

“Okay,” Abbey had said. “Sorry if my date of birth has caused any issues.”

“No, no, it’s fine,” Emilie had said, waving her hands. “We’ll just… think of something. After all, we’ve got time.”

“Okay,” Abbey had said, still confused. “Jenna told me to go talk to Loretta so I guess I’ll just… go do that.”

“Yeah, yeah, uh huh,” Emilie had said, nodding as she’d chewed on her bottom lip.

That had been years ago now. Now, when Abbey returned to Moorland, it was a rare thing, usually just to train her horse. Of course, she was always invited back here on her birthday, to attend the Bobcat Birthday Bash that the Bobcatz threw. If it were only for her, it would be better, but the Bobcatz had decided to combine her party and Tan’s party into one. Abbey still remembered Tan’s rant when Emilie had first announced this, saying how it was so totally unfair that Tan had to share her birthday with this loser, and how Tan, as a higher-up member of the Bobcatz, should have a special day all to herself and not have to share her party. She hadn’t had to share it one year, though, when Loretta had thrown her the Halloween-themed birthday party. 

This year, though, was different. There couldn’t be a Bobcatz Birthday Bash, not when so many members of the club were missing. Abbey rode Emeraldpetal, or Momma as she had been affectionately nicknamed, into the stableyard and dismounted to begin checking the noticeboard for stable chores. Maya stood by the noticeboard, leaning rather dangerously on a pitchfork.

“Happy birthday, Abbey!” Maya chirped, brightening when she saw the birthday girl (or perhaps she saw Abbey as mostly a way to avoid hard work, many Jorvegians did).

“Hey, Maya, thanks,” said Abbey, smiling at the stable girl. “It’s so quiet around here lately, isn’t it?”

“I know!” Maya said. “I mean, don’t get me wrong, the Bobcatz are great and all, but there’s so much less poop to shovel now, less horses to clean and care for, and there’s so much less yelling, it’s great.”

“But also less hands to help, right?” said Abbey. “What do you need help with the most today?”

“Woah, woah, hey,” Maya said, holding her hands up. “I might hang around the Bobcatz, but I’m not that much like them. I’m too poor, for one thing.” She laughed, but Abbey didn’t. “It’s your birthday, you shouldn’t have to work on your birthday.”

“I’m glad you think so,” said Abbey. “Nobody else seems to care.”

“Well, I do,” said Maya. “And I hereby declare that you should take this cupcake and go and have a little mini party with Tan. She’s having a pity party at the moment, but maybe you’ll be able to cheer her up.”

“Well, if you couldn’t cheer her up, I don’t know how I could,” said Abbey. For someone so unfortunate, Maya could be quite cheery and chirpy. She was always a joy to be around. “And, uh, what cupcake?”

“This one right- Lynx!” Maya said, glaring angrily at her horse. Well, Lynx was supposed to be Maya’s cousin’s horse, but that cousin had never turned up. Lynx turned his big eyes to her and lowered his head, trying to act innocent. It would have worked, were it not for the frosting on his mouth.

“It’s okay,” said Abbey, shrugging. “It’s the thought that counts.”

“Ugh, stupid horse, I can’t take you anywhere,” said Maya, turning back towards Abbey with a crestfallen look on her face. “Sorry, Abbey.”

“It’s fine,” said Abbey. “You can just… buy me a new one.”

“Oh, I actually got it from Mrs Holdsworth, she baked a batch of birthday cupcakes when she heard what had happened,” said Maya, pointing with her thumb in the general direction of the cottage.

“That was sweet of her,” said Abbey.

“Yep, that’s the old lady alright, sweet as pie,” said Maya, nodding and giving a happy sigh. “Tan might’ve been a bit of a brat to her in the past, but she couldn’t stand seeing the poor girl so sad. Not that it cheered her up very much, but I did see a smile.”

“I’ll go and talk to her,” said Abbey. “You have fun with Lynx, and call me if you need anything.”

“I will most certainly leave you to enjoy yourself,” said Maya. “If I see you working, I’ll tell Mrs Holdsworth on you.” Abbey laughed and rode off, heading in the direction of Mrs Holdsworth’s cottage.

Just as she’d expected, the cottage smelled of baked goods, particularly, cupcakes. Abbey inhaled deeply, her stomach growling at the delicious scent. As she got closer, the screen door on the front of the house opened, revealing Mrs Holdsworth in all her old woman glory. She was carrying a platter of frosted cupcakes, which she set down on the table on her porch.

“Hi, Mrs Holdsworth,” said Abbey, dismounting once she reached the path.

“Hello, dear Abbey, and happy birthday,” said Mrs Holdsworth, smiling warmly at her.

“Thanks,” said Abbey, dipping her head out of shyness. “Maya said you baked birthday cupcakes?”

“Yes, I’d heard that something happened to the Bobcatz, so I decided to help out a little,” said Mrs Holdsworth. “Maybe extend the olive branch to them. I couldn’t bear to see poor Tan so sad.”

“Maya told me about that,” said Abbey. “And I’ve seen her myself. I’ve never seen her so miserable before, and it must suck to be all alone on your birthday.”

“Take her these and try to cheer her up a little, hmm?” said Mrs Holdsworth, holding up the platter. “If nothing else, this might be one bright moment in an otherwise dreary day.”

“I will,” said Abbey, taking the platter carefully. “Thank you. I’ll bring this back to you when we’re done.”

“Take your time,” said Mrs Holdsworth. “Just enjoy your day.”

Rather than ride to the picnic table outside the stables, Abbey walked over, not wanting to spill the precious baked goods on the ground. Momma followed her slowly, stopping every now and then to nibble at some grass or flowers. Tan really did make a sad figure, hunched over the table and fiddling with the empty cupcake case. Abbey set the platter down quietly before taking a seat.

“Hi, Tan,” said Abbey. “Happy birthday.”

“It’s a birthday, what about it?” Tan muttered. She looked so tired, her eyes red from crying so much lately. Abbey tried to think of something to say, but she couldn’t think of anything that wouldn’t just upset Tan more. “Did Maya send you?”

“I was going to find you anyway but yes,” said Abbey. “She’s worried about you. So is Mrs Holdsworth.”

“They’re all worried about me,” said Tan, her voice growing slightly louder in volume. “Why not Loretta? The missing Bobcatz? They’re missing, nobody knows what’s happened to them, but all anyone cares about is me! You should be out looking for them, I should be out looking for them, but we’re not. We’re just… sitting on our hands and waiting for the heroes to swoop in and save the day. I thought you were supposed to do that.”

“I got a little sidetracked,” said Abbey. Tan snorted.

“Sidetracked?” said Tan. “My best friend is missing, possibly in danger, and you got sidetracked with some stupid… stupid thing with Justin. Loretta said something was off about him, and now she’s gone. And I don’t know where she is.” Tan sniffled, rubbing at her eyes. “The last thing I heard, she went to Valedale to break Justin out of druid jail, and then she was back for a second, then there was the fortune teller, and now she’s gone.” Tan trembled, picking up a cupcake from the tray. The pink frosting only made her cry more. “I just miss her!”

“I know,” said Abbey. “And as soon as this other important thing is sorted out, we’ll find her and the other Bobcatz, I promise. We’ll be back to having combined birthday parties in no time.”

“I’m gonna hold you to that promise,” said Tan, pointing at her. She bit into her cupcake, tears still in her eyes. Abbey wanted to tell her about why she’d gotten sidetracked, wanted to tell Tan what was really at stake, but she knew that Tan wouldn’t listen. She supposed that if it was one of her loved ones in danger, she’d feel the same way.

“These cupcakes are really good, aren’t they?” said Abbey, trying to change the subject once Tan had eaten two cupcakes and dried her eyes and nose. Tan nodded.

“We might need to ask Mrs Holdsworth to bake a cake for our next party,” said Tan. “Maybe even two cakes.”

“I think she’d agree to that,” said Abbey, smiling.

“And if Lynx takes a bite out of one, I really will push him off the cliff this time,” said Tan. Abbey laughed, relieved when Tan joined in with a giggle of her own. Though things certainly weren’t normal, at least she didn’t feel quite so annoyed this combined birthday. Maybe they should make birthday breakfast cupcakes a yearly tradition.


End file.
